


Uncalled Indecencies

by LMAO_Its_Jazzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amputation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Body Modification, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Forced Voyeurism, Fucking, Masturbation, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Teasing, Verbal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy
Summary: You just recently promoted as the head chambermaid of the Germa household as you have been serving the Vinsmoke family for years now. The fourth prince suddenly calls you for some indecent demands in his room for the night.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Yonji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Uncalled Indecencies

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW. It's been a while since I've written a commissioned fic!  
> This is an art-fic trade for one of my favorite Vinsmoke artist @Cheese_Witch_66 from twitter! I hope you would enjoy this fic~!  
> Sorry it took long because I was in the middle of job hunt and other important errands during this pandemic...

“Is there anything else that you want, milady?”

“No, that would be all, thank you.”

The eldest Princess of Germa, Vinsmoke Reiju dismissed you after she asked you a favor of getting the tray after finishing her tea.

You have been working as a chambermaid in this God-forsaken household for a long time and heck― it wasn’t easy as they say. Especially that you work for a family of warmongers and with their scientific prowess that haunts you for its absurd experiments you have witnessed for years. You even witnessed the princes’ condition after being modified into superhumans.

The two eldest princes Ichiji and Niji were gifted with unimaginable powers like their eldest sister, while the third prince, Sanji, did not have the expected qualities, unlike his siblings. You heard from the rumors from your seniors that time that it was because of the late Queen Sora who took a toxin to dissolve its effects to prevent him from turning into an emotionless human being.

Meanwhile youngest, Yonji, did not have any human powers unlike his brothers, but he had a complicated surgery done to his arms. The scientists modified his body to have mechanic hands. His abilities to stretch and elongate his fingers took faster than from his elder brothers. You were younger back then, just a fresh meat wench at your 15 years of age.

The first time you served the fourth prince in his quarters was the time that he was still recovering from his fresh wounds from the amputation. He was just 18 back then, but he looks a bit matured than his age because of his height that almost suppressed his brothers. You remembered that time that you kept yourself from asking questions about the loss of his arms like: _Did it hurt, my lord? Why did you even allow yourself to do this? What was the last thing you did with your hands?_

You pursed your lips that time and just stood beside him with your senior and a doctor assisting you for his lunch by his bed with a tray.

“The young prince asked for this,” your senior maid whispered to you while pouring him water in his glass, “He doesn’t want to be humiliated in front of his family when he is seen being fed by others.”

You just nod in response with a sly smile, telling her that you understand. You look at the recovering prince while the doctor is checking for his health and scribbled something in his pad about his status.

“The installation of your new hands will be in a few weeks, my lord. Better have yourself some tasty and healthy meals to get you into good shape before we do the procedure,” the doctor informs him but Yonji just looked at him dead in his eyes with silence before the doctor leaves the room

Your senior maid gave you a light push to start with the feeding. You placed his meal at his small table as you began feeding him. He was just staring blankly to his plate while you watch him chew on his food.

His thick bandages wrapped around his upper arms, you could see some dents and marks on his chest. He was quite pale, judging from the blood loss of the procedure. There was a blood bag provided to replace the lost blood that is currently flowing within him. There was no sense of fatigue from his eyes, as you can see in him that time that he was bland and stiff; as if the hideous surgery was nothing.

You try to avoid his gaze when he caught yours.

“What are you looking at?” Yonji’s voice was quite croaked, yet it gave you a warning.

“N-nothing, my lord…” you felt your fingers trembled while holding the silver spoon.

“You see me as if I should be pitied… like a weak person,” his rasped and you felt backed away from him. He turns his head and narrows his eyes at you, “Aren’t you?”

Before you had the chance to explain yourself, he suddenly kicked the table and his meal splattered all over his luxurious sheets, staining them with the soup and sauces that were still smoking hot. Both of you and your senior maid yelped when the hot soup splashed on your chest. You immediately put a hand at your mouth to muffle your further screaming, or you’ll get a bad punishment order from this prince.

“I… I’m sorry, my lord, I shouldn’t have―”

“Get. Out.”

The room was in silence before he shouts to both of you.

“Out! Get out! Oouut!” he screamed from the top of his lungs as both of you scurried for the exit.

You thank God it just ended that way and he did not eat for the next hours after that incident.

Years passed, and you were promoted as the senior chambermaid in the Germa household. It was the princes’ demands not to have old maids to serve them alone in their rooms―to satisfy their lecherous desires.

You have heard reports from your underlings that they have been sexually harassed and abused by the princes in their rooms and some of them even quit and file for their resignation, especially when they heard that the head chef was beaten so brutally by the second prince. You usually comfort those unfortunate maidens and just let them have their sweet freedom from this damned castle.

Your experience here for years made you almost want to resign, but you’re the only brave lass who could have patience like a hermit and endure this kind of behavior.

Every time that the royal family would come home after a war, your presence is needed if one of them had a severe injury to tend their wounds or give their needs. You always see their human bodies being remodified if they took a massive hit from the enemy if their exoskeletons did not work.

You always see them going in and out from the laboratory for surgery and repairs when you walk through the hallway with some fresh linens to change their beds. Sparks of light and the buzzing sounds of the machines echoed your ears, you can tell that they were doing a complicated procedure based on the sounds they make inside. But not a scream was heard from one of the princes, as if they were painless, war machines who can’t feel a thing.

“Looks like they were doing some construction work instead of surgery, miss (Y/N),” your mentee said as you were already far away from the science department. The laundry was nearby the laboratory, so you usually pass by that room.

“Ah, yes,” you deadpanned, “It sounds terrifying.”

* * *

Another boring day started at the Germa castle, the same old routine is done by you and your colleagues around the castle for the royalties. You wake up at five in the morning, check the list of chores, assign some maids to do it, do the hectic duties… and the rest is to wait for some orders and demands from them.

Night falls and as you were arranging some flowers in the lobby, you heard the huge doors opened with a bang. The 190 cm tall prince came in… alone.

“Welcome home, my lord,” you bowed as you made a curtsy at him, but he just ignored you and went ahead.

That’s strange, you thought. The brothers usually go home together at this late hour. You knew that they were spending their money in a brothel this time. But tonight, it was different, he looks disappointed and pissed.

 _Did he get into a fight? Is he drunk? Were the women in the brothel did not satisfy him?_ Questions like these whirled around your head, especially the last one. He is finicky when it comes to women. The Vinsmoke princes yearn all the finest women in their eyes. They would not hesitate to pay millions just to fuck the brothel’s best for one night.

You went back in your office and checked all the tasks done before turning off the lights and lock the door, but there was a sudden call from the Den-Den Mushi in your office just when you were about to go back in your quarters.

“Oh, what is it now?” you grumbled softly.

You open a light again and answered the phone, “Hello?”

“Ah, you’re still awake,” a familiar voice replied. It was the fourth prince. And he doesn’t sound pleasing to your ear.

“Well, I was about to close the office―”

“Weren’t you hired here to serve us 24/7?” he exclaimed, “Get your ass here. Fast.” He ended the call and you chewed on your lips with a sigh.

What does he want at two in the morning?

You finally locked the door and immediately fast-paced to his room as your footsteps echoed the eerie halls. You finally made by his room and you took a deep breath before you knock at his door.

“M-My lord?” you called.

It took a few seconds before he finally tells you to come in.

“Pardon my intrus―” You stop at your sentence and stood frozen when you saw him on his large bed, half-naked, and is currently masturbating in front of you, without acknowledging your presence.

You were speechless at his indecent behavior as you try to look away from him.

“Stand in front of the bed and watch me finish,” he groaned.

“What?”

“Are you deaf? I said, stand right there… and watch me finish,” he said between strokes he was making on his manhood. You pursed your lips and swallowed as you obeyed with shaking legs and walk in front of his view. You feel the warm heat behind your back by his flaming fireplace in his room. Your left hand is gripping your other hand with your skirt.

You were both silent as you were watching him, begrudgingly. He was leaning his topless body by the headboard and his legs were spread on the sheets. His hand is tight on his cock while he was pumping himself. You moved your jaw when you see him up close jacking off and his eyes were locked on you.

He was enjoying your awkward expressions you were making at his bed and he finally smiled at you. That’s the first time you saw him smile on this day. You try to distract yourself with questions and thoughts like: _Shouldn’t he do this in the brothel a few hours ago? Will I have a goodnight's sleep after this? Ohh God, why me, out of all people?_

You focused on the crackling noises by the fireplace until you came back into your senses when you heard him groan. You blinked and your eyes furrowed when you saw his fingers made odd movements around his cock; his mechanic fingers started to work on him. They wrapped around on his shaft, as they expand and twist on him and Yonji bit his lip in pleasure.

His hand paced faster as the expandable joints of his mechanic fingers are making sounds that feel the room. His other hand began to reach for his balls and starts playing with them; pressing and rubbing them and Yonji’s breathing became unstable. It was a strange, yet a bizarre sight to see a modified man pleasuring himself with his modified hands. You guess that he’s putting those hands into good use for himself.

“Enjoying the show?” he asked while wearing a grin.

_Should I say no? What if I say no? God, just let him finish!_

“I…” _So this is the kind of situation that the other maids told me happened to them._

He just narrowed his eyes at you, and he licked his lips. His hands are still on his cock and balls, but this time, he was already in his pre-cum. His cock is making those slippery noises against his fingers. You felt your legs tightened as you gripped your skirt. That scene of him panting and creating lecherous sounds from his lips and his cock made you tight between your legs as you squeeze your thighs together and breathe.

_Tell me he did not see that._

“I saw that,” he said as if he was read your mind. _Of course, he did._

“I… I’m sorry, my lord,” you darted your eyes at him, but you felt his sloppy hand grabbed your wrist and shoved it on his cock. Your hand trembles and you looked at him with wide eyes and swallowed in fear. Both of you were breathing heavily through your noses when he suddenly guides your hand to wrap around his cock and stroke it slowly.

You gasped, unsure of the situation you’re in now. Your eyes were focused on his, not wanting to see his hardened cock. Both of you are now playing him; your hands on his shaft and his hand are on his balls. He then pulls you close to kneel above his cock. His face is just inches away from yours and you can feel his hot breaths warming your face.

You felt his cock twitched against your hand and you attempt to peek below, but he pulls you even closer for a forced kiss. It hurts when he smashed his lips to your closed ones, so you opened your mouth for him and kiss him back. You know that he gets everything he wants, and he _must._

He started an open mouth kisses, your tongues moved into each other’s mouth and you’re now drooling from the lewd kisses he’s doing. You moaned unintentionally, unsure if it was pleasure or discomfort. He began nipping your lower lip when his other hand reached beneath your skirt and starts rubbing your sensitive area.

He snorts, “So you did enjoy the show… You dirty little slut,” he starts rubbing his fingers harder against the moist fabric of your panties and your pussy. The fabric just made the friction of the movements even better.

“Hah… mm-my lord!” Your free hand gripped on his shoulders. It was hard, and it felt non-human skin because of his exoskeleton. Your nails hurt when you accidentally clawed him.

His fingers slipped inside your panties and began working on your clit; circling and flicking it with his middle finger while his ring and index finger is spreading your labia wider using his mechanic hands. His movements made your hand on his cock squeeze around him teased his head with your thumb.

“Oh no, you don’t,” his finger suddenly went inside you and you felt it stretched and reached the deepest part of your pussy. You cursed under your breath when he began to move his finger inside you, then pulling out immediately. He is literally teasing you and you wished that his cock was inside you and not his modified finer inside.

“Stop… gonna come…” you panted as you felt you were at your limit. Your hands were pumping faster on him and squeezing him tighter to finish him.

“Shit…”

He finally came, and you took the liberty to come on his hands as well. He then pushes you away as you were pulled closer by his cock and he starts shoving it into your mouth.

“Suck it, suck it, suck it…” he wrapped and locked his strong legs around your head. You were afraid that he might crush you because of his incredible strength while gagging on his cock. Your eyes water on how big and thick he is inside your mouth and his head is hitting the back of your throat.

You opened your mouth wider when he fucks your mouth mercilessly, the fact that your mouth is just the right size for his cock, saves you for having your jaw locked. You closed your mouth again when you suck him and he came into you. You even felt that some of his orgasm came out from your nose and you gagged and coughed when he pulled out. You were catching your breath and your jaw feels heavy from the extreme deepthroat.

He then pulls your legs on his shoulders as you are tiredly laying on his soft sheets and mattress. You enjoyed the few seconds of the comfy fabric and the fluffiness of his bed until he ripped off your uniform and your buttons flew into different places. It revealed your bland-looking bra and he pulls it up on top of your breasts.

His tongue finally lapped on your pussy. You yelped and your eyes locked on his as you gripped on his sheets while he’s eating your pussy. His hot and pointed tongue focused on your throbbing clit as his hands were massaging your breasts and teasing your nipples at the same time.

Your eyes rolled and your body quivered when he pinched both of your nipples while he was sucking and licking your pussy real hard like a vacuum. You grasped one of his arms, but he pushed it away while his mouth is still plastered on you. He rolled his fingers on your perked nipples and his tongue is stroking you from your clit, down to your entrance. He moved his hands and spreads them to look at the nasty view of you; your aching clit, and your throbbing pussy were displayed with no shame in front of him.

“You are working here for years now,” he said while teasing your entrance, “How come I didn’t know you have a very nice pussy?”

You ignored his comment/compliment and he suddenly inserted two fingers so easily, knowing that you’re unbelievably wet for him. He began pumping his fingers while flicking your clit with his thumb. His fingers made scissor motions inside you and scraped your walls that reached your cervix and you arched your back when he touched your G-Spot.

“Oh my God…” you rolled your eyes again and your hands suddenly gripped on your own breasts. You unconsciously pushed your nipples inside with your fingers and playing with them.

Yonji smirked at you, “Pleasuring yourself now, hm? You really are a dirty slut,” he even moved his hands faster inside you, wiggling and not leaving a spot inside you untouched. He then switched his hand with his tongue on your clit; sucking, biting, and licking it.

“Hng! Coming!” you bit your lip while rolling your eyes back and locking your legs around his head as he hums on your pussy, giving vibrations on you that sends chills on your spine. He pushed you again as your body still quivers and your pussy still throbbing from his cunnilingus. Your breasts were heaving as you catch your breath with half-lidded eyes.

He reached for your chin and lifts it up with his fingers, “Hey, don’t you pass out on me now. I haven’t fucked you yet,” he gave a slap on your face. It stings and you felt that he left a mark.

“Y-Yes, my lord…” you replied weakly.

He then pushed your legs and your knees were almost touching the mattress. You are now giving him a full exposure of your ass and pussy.

“Hold them. Don’t let them go or your legs are done for,” he threatens you as you wrapped your arms to each leg to hold in place. He then adjusts his position and he strokes himself while pointing his cock in your entrance.

“Tell me that you want me inside… fucking you…” the tip of his cock is stroking your entrance then back on your clit again, pressing it hard.

“Ooh… I…” your eyes were focused on his cock teasing your pussy, “I want you inside me, my lord,” you groaned in pleasure.

“You’re not convincing enough, slut,” he slapped your ass cheek so hard, “What are we going to do about that?”

“Please…” your eyes finally locked on his. “Please I want you to fuck me, my lord. I want you to make me come with your cock, please, please, please…” You feel like you’re not yourself anymore. You realized that this prince turned you into a shameless slut who’s hungry for a royal cock to fuck you senseless.

Yonji flashed a smile at your flagrant response, he then slid his cock inside you as you both groaned in pleasure, “Fuck, you’re so tight!” he laughed at you as he began moving his hips slowly at first, “I can barely move of how tight you are. When was the last time you’ve been fucked?”

You can’t answer him right now because of how big he was inside you as his thumb began to flick your clit intensely. You can feel the heat he’s making inside you as the friction of his rough fingertip on your clit is driving you crazy.

His movements began to speed up little by little and your grip on your legs tighter than before as you arched your back from the immense pleasure he’s giving you right now. His long and thick cock is hitting all your weak spots as your legs were aching from the muscle cramp. He’s making you hear how wet you are by pounding you while creating sloppy noises from fucking.

His bed is also making hinging noises and your moans filled the room. Every thrust he did to you feels like you’re losing your mind. Your vision became blurry when you realized he is already choking you. His large hand his wrapped around your tiny neck, with your teary eyes looked at his.

Your voiced cracked from his choking as you rolled your eyes weakly when his finger rubbing your clit and his hand choking you is working simultaneously. He finally released his hand from your neck as you catch your breath for some air, coughing.

You kept on moaning while he bites and suckled your neck out of nowhere. His tongue moved inside his mouth while sucking you hard, resulting into a hickey. Your hands and legs can’t hold it much longer as you dropped your hands weakly on his back while your legs were still spread for him, but the soles of your feet were touching the mattress.

“I told you to hold them tight, didn’t I?” he growled at your ear.

“I… I’m so sorry…” you barely reply to him because of how weak you are from his touch. Your eyes felt heavy and your fingers twitched on his back.

Yonji narrowed his blue eyes at you, “Hm, you’re stronger than I thought. Those brothel bitches didn’t even last long after ten minutes with me,” he gives you a look of the good impression that made you smile weakly and thank him.

He smiled back at you when he realized he may have broken your mind. He then kissed you as he sat both of you as you now sit on his cock. His kisses trailed down to your neck as your hips began to move on their own. He gives you a wide grin; he really likes on how you took the initiative to move that he doesn’t need to slap your ass.

Your hips began to grind on his cock, circling your hips while riding him. His large head is already hitting your cervix back there and you pant heavily in between moans and mumbling his name without the honorifics. Your brain tells you that you don’t care what punishments you may get after calling his name so indecently, especially while you’re riding him.

“That’s right… Who’s fucking you right now?” he slaps one of your breasts then pinching and twisted your nipple tightly, not letting it go, “Whose cock feels good inside your naughty pussy?” he grabbed a fistful of your hair at the back forcing you to face him while your sweaty foreheads are touching.

“It’s yours, Lord Yonji… Lord Yonji’s cock is filling up my dirty little pussy,” you gritted breathily, and he suddenly choked you tightly while giving you a forced kiss again. You gripped on his hand that’s choking you only to make his grip on your neck even tighter, and your hand dropped on your side when you started to lose consciousness.

Yonji noticed that your are becoming lightheaded and he laid his back on the bed and began pounding you so fast while his thumb is flicking your clit intensely. Your eyes widened and your head suddenly turned to look at him. Both of his hands now gripped on your ass as he slaps them while pounding your pussy.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes…” You gritted at him while your fingers initially played on his nipples and flicked them while pressing them.

“Yes what?” he slapped your ass again, “What?” his hand fisted your hair again.

“Fuck my pussy, please, please, please… Hah…” your jaw dropped, and your eyes rolled when he inserted a finger inside your ass. You felt his finger stretched and elongated inside your ass, as he began to move to pump you inside.

“Looks like I need to fill that lonely asshole of yours,” he then flips you effortlessly, pulled your ass up just in front of his cock, and he penetrates you without warning that made you squeal inside his room; making you put a hand in your mouth.

“Ah yes… your ass feels good,” he groans around your tightness and he began to move inside. You moan to every thrust he makes. His cock makes you crazy to every hole he fucks you in, your mouth, your pussy, your ass… his cock is making you crazy as you made a weak smile while biting your lip.

You let out a soft laugh as he was fucking you when he flips you on your back as he sees you making an odd facial expression.

“You like that?” he pushed your legs down again, and this time, your knees are touching the mattress and your hands are secured on your legs. You didn’t care how it hurts and the muscle cramps are nothing to you. “You like being fucked in the ass, you slut?”

“Yes, I love it!” you smiled as you bit your lip at him. He then grinned wider at you and slapped your ass, “Haah! Yes, yes!”

“So you don’t like being fucked the pussy now?” he cocked a brow at you while pounding you.

“Hmm…” you shook your head.

“No?”

“I... I still want you inside my pussy, my lord…” you plead shamelessly with your small and pathetic voice.

“Say it… beg for it!” he chokes you again while gritting his teeth at you.

“I― Please… fuck me in my pussy,” you said it rapidly that there were no sounds coming out of your mouth. 

He then switched his cock back into your pussy as you rolled your eyes again because you missed that long and thick cock to pound you.

“Oh, God…. Yes!” you hissed at him as he pounds you again, not caring about your early schedule to serve them later. You didn’t care the next routine to do for today; the chores, the to-do-list, the morning attendance, and morning calls…

Fuck that.

Nothing matters now but his cock that he’s fucking you with right now.

“Oh my…” your head rose and it thumps back again on the mattress as you arched your back. “Oh my God, I’m gonna come… please let me come…” you pant while begging him.

“You know that’s not how easy I’m gonna let you come…” he laughs between breaths.

“Please, please, please… Lord Yonji, make me come! Let me come, please, please, please… hah…”

“Do it, come for me…” he groans as he felt you tightening around him and made a mind-blowing orgasm. Your eyes are filled with stars and your whole body is shaking. You felt a drool rolling from your mouth as he jack off on your face, spilling out his seed in every direction on your face. You turned your head at his cock as you darted out your tongue and you give him a lick on his tip, and angled your head to suck the remaining ones on him, as you get to taste yourself from his shaft.

“Ah, look at that, you’re gonna be late for work,” he threw an alarm clock by your side before he heads into the showers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this, please do buy me a coffee liked in my twitter bio, @genomynt. Also, I'm still on a commission break because I have a lot of job interviews and job exams which is the news and literary writing. So please bear with me for some delays!


End file.
